The Chosen
by Tora no Tenshi
Summary: It seems that there were more scouts than originally thought and they were in America.
1. Prelude

**AN:** I would like any and all opinions and/or suggestionsthat anybody has.

**AN2:** I already know the this chapter had been posted once but I am reposting it with minor changes, if anyone cares to know.

* * *

**Prolong**

_There are no endings, only new beginnings._

It was clear, starry night in Oceano, California. Sitting in a bedroom reading a book, in a two-story house on Woodland Street, was a young girl. The house was known as the Evans Residence even though the young girl lived there by herself, well that was once true anyway. This young girl's name was Riley Evans and she was a high school graduate even though she had just turned sixteen. Riley's parents had died ten years previous when their house caught on fire. Young Riley got lucky that day as she was staying over at her friends, Carrie and Lisha. She was then sent to live with her grandmother the next day. She did not just lose her parents though her grandmother had died of a heart attack, a week after her graduation, two years ago. Riley had stayed in the house even after her grandmother's unfortunate death, for in her will she had left Riley one final gift, other than the family fortune, emacipacation. Since then she had lived there alone until about a year ago when Allora and Lisha had come to stay with her.

Times that, anyone saw how they acted together that they would say that they were sisters, even though only two of them were sisters. Well that is until they got a good look at the three of them. Riley was about 5' 9", with black hair that came down to her waist, she had lightly tanned skin, and light blue eyes. Lisha was about 5' 6" with light brown hair that stopped in the middle of her back, sun-toned skin, and green eyes. Allora was about 5' 7" with dark blond hair that stopped just below her waist, pale skin, and pale green eyes.

Fifteen year old Allora and Lisha Jada, twin sisters that had graduated at the same time Riley did, had lost their parents to a car crash, when a drunk driver hit the vehicle their parents were in. As they had no other living family, they were going to be sent to an orphanage. All three of them, Allora, Lisha, and Riley, had fought tooth and nail over that. In the end, they had what they wanted and went to live with Riley at her house. The three of them had gotten jobs as not to spend what money their families had left to them. Any free time that the three had was usually spent by; reading, creating ideas, turning their ideas into reality, going to the mall, or just hanging out anywhere they could.

Riley was sitting on her bed reading a book with her new pet cat, Stella who she had saved from the pound only four days previous, laying on a pillow. When Riley got to the end of the chapter she was reading, she looked up and over that the clock. She blinked in surprise at how late it had gotten while she had been reading. Placing a bookmark in to mark her place, she closed the book. Taking off her reading glasses, she sat them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Getting up she walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and sat the book down on it. Turning around she walked back to her bed and pulled the covers down. After lying down in bed, she reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp that she had been using to read. It did not take her long to fall asleep after the light was out.


	2. Chapter 1

_Riley was sitting on her bed reading a book with her new pet cat, Stella who she had saved from the pound only four days previous, laying on a pillow. When Riley got to the end of the chapter she was reading, she looked up and over that the clock. She blinked in surprise at how late it had gotten while she had been reading. Placing a bookmark in to mark her place, she closed the book. Taking off her reading glasses, she sat them down on the nightstand next to the bed. Getting up she walked over to the desk in the corner of the room and sat the book down on it. Turning around she walked back to her bed and pulled the covers down. After lying down in bed, she reached over to the nightstand and turned off the lamp that she had been using to read. It did not take her long to fall asleep after the light was out._

**Chapter 1**

_Our memories, like our dreams are ours alone and tell our story._

The next morning Riley woke with a start from her dream. Taking a few deep breathes she tried to remember what exactly the dream had been about. After a few minutes of having no luck, she got up out of bed. Looking around the room, she noticed that Stella was no longer on the bed but in the window playing with one of her hairpieces.

"Stella what do you think you are doing," Riley asked as walked over to the window.

She reached down and grabbed her hairpiece back from Stella; Riley looked down at her and shook her head.

"Crazy cat," Riley muttered to herself as she walked over to her vanity and put the hairpiece back into its appropriate box.

Riley then headed over to her dresser and took out a black skirt and a light blue blouse to put on.

After changing, Riley headed down stairs and was not very surprised when she saw that both Lisha and Allora were watching television. Smiling at them when they looked up as she came down the stairs, Riley headed toward the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, she reached over and took an apple out of the basket on the counter then headed back to the living room and sat down on the couch where Lisha and Allora were sitting.

When she sat down, she saw that they were watching the news. Now this caught her attention, as they never watched it unless something unusual had happened and it seemed like something had. There were a couple more unexplained deaths around the city that none could figure out how it had happened, the one thing that had caught her attention though was that according to the news there have been sighting of strange creatures through out the city that were being passed of as a joke that someone was playing. When the news went off the three of them sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I guess that means that what had happened that day was not just some crazy dream, huh," Lisha said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it looks like it wasn't. Then that means that we are sailor scouts as well. It all just seems too weird like I'm going to wake up at any moment," Allora said looking down at the bracelet that rested on her wrist just like the ones that rested on each of her companion's wrists. The bracelets were different for each person, Allora's was red and gold colored with a reddish orange starburst upon a metal plate; Lisha's was a mixture of dark blue and silver with a starburst of light blue upon the plate; and Riley's was black and silver with a golden starburst upon it's plate.

"Let's just keep an eye out for now. If those things attack again we will stop them the same way we stopped the other one," said Riley as she got up off the couch and rushed out the front door. Looking back over her shoulder she called back to them, "Sorry guys but I got go or I'll be late for work. So I'll see you later."

Later that evening while Riley was walking by a park on her way home from work she heard a scream. Stopping she ran into the park toward where she thought she had heard the scream. As she got closer to the area she noticed that one of the strange creatures, which looked like an attempted cross between an ape, a tiger, and a hawk, was there standing over top of an unconscious couple. She thought back to last time this had happened trying to remember what she had said that allowed her to transform into a sailor scout. Then she remembered what it was, looking around to make sure no one else was in the vicinity she called out the words.

"Moonlight Star Power," Riley cried out as a wall of light surrounded her. When the wall had disappeared she was dressed in a dark blue fuku and choker, black bows, black boots with a silver starburst at the top of them, blue gloves with a silver starburst, and a golden tiara with a silver jewel shaped like a starburst.

The wall of light that had appeared with her transformation had caught the creature's attention. It attacked as soon as the wall disappeared. When Riley noticed the beast coming straight at her she jumped as fast as she could to the side. By the time Riley had turned, back to face the beast there was a beam coming straight at her. Not having enough time to dodge the attack hit her head on; it threw her back into a tree. She sat there dazed for a moment before she came back to her senses. Standing up she noticed that the beast had turned its attention back to its original prey. Using this moment to her advantage she launched her attack.

Riley brought her hands out in front of her and placed her palms straight out with her thumbs touching. Concentrating to make sure, that her aim would not be off, she call out her attack, "Moonlight Blast." A silver beam shot out of her hands heading straight toward the beast.

Hearing her call out her attack, the beast turned around. By the time it had turned around, it was too late for it to jump out of the way, as the attack was right in front of it. The beam hit it dead on and raised a cloud of smoke. When the smoke had disappeared there was nothing left of the creature at all. Smiling to herself Riley de-transformed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. Opening it up, she called 911 telling them that there were two unconscious people on the ground in the park. Closing her phone back up she left the park to continue on her way home.

When Riley got home, she noticed that Lisha and Allora had already left for their finals in their night classes at the local college. Taking her shoes off and leaving them at the door, she walked into the kitchen and headed toward the fridge. Opening the fridge up she searched for something to eat, digging through it she found some left over pizza from the previous night. Taking it out, she placed into the microwave and turned it on.

After eating, she headed upstairs to her bedroom. Walking in she headed over to the computer, on the desk in corner of the room, and turned it on. Sitting down she decided to check her e-mail. While deleting messages she saw one that was from her friend in Japan. Clicking on the message, Riley thought back to when she had first met her.

_It had been a sunny day; the three of them had been at the beech working on their homework. They had ended up talking too loud trying to figure out the answer to the question. Hearing what they were talking about she had walked up to them and introduced her self as Mizuno_ _Ami. She told us she was from Japan and that is when we realized that Mizuno was not her first name but her last name. She had sat down with them and they had figured it out in no time flat. They then spent the rest of the day and the following week hanging out and becoming friends before she had to return to Japan._

Shaking herself out of thought about the past, Riley looked down at the message.

**Hey there Riley,**

**Hope everything is going great for the three of you. It is the same here as always, going to school and hanging out with friends. I have been wondering how your plans where coming along. The last time we talked you, Lisha, and Allora were planning to move to Japan and I was wondering if you were still planning it. Sorry but I have to go as I do not want to be late for school. Later**

**Ami**

**

* * *

AN:** How do you think the scouts should be brought in, anything you think should happen, or what not. Please tell me I need all the help I could get.


	3. Chapter 2

**debora diskey**: thanks for your ideas, I have thought about ways that I might be able to use them in some of the following chapeters.

* * *

_Hey there Riley,_

_Hope everything is going great for the three of you. It is the same here as always, going to school and hanging out with friends. I have been wondering how your plans where coming along. The last time we talked you, Lisha, and Allora were planning to move to Japan and I was wondering if you were still planning it. Sorry but I have to go as I do not want to be late for school. Later_

_Ami_

**Chapter 2**

_Believe in more than you can see, for it is faith that brings miracles to light._

Riley smiled at the message before she sent a message back to Ami.

**Ami**

**It is good to hear from you. Everything has been all right I got a pet cat, Stella, a few days ago and she has been just darling. Allora and Lisha are currently at the college finishing the last of their finals. As far as I know, nothing has changed in our plans. We have been looking into houses in the area over the internet, so I will let you know when we decide. Though I do believe, we may be coming sooner than we thought but I am not positive about that yet. I cannot wait to see you again.**

**Riley**

Turning off the internet, Riley looked down into her lap to notice that sometime since she had got on that Stella had jumped into her lap. She reached down to pet Stella as a door slammed closed downstairs. Picking up Stella, Riley walked out her door.

"Hey you two," Riley said when she looked down out them from the balcony at the top of the stairs. "How do you think your final tests went tonight?"

"Pretty well," Allora replied looking up at Riley.

"As well as they could have," Lisha said, answering at the same time as Allora did, watching as Riley walked down the stairs. "How was your day?"

"It was going great until I was almost home," Riley said as the three of them walked into the living room and sat down.

Raising an eyebrow at the way Riley had answered, Allora turned to her to look at her. "What do you mean 'until you were almost home,' huh Riles?" She said with curiosity in her tone of voice.

Absently petting Stella, Riley leaned back into her chair. "Well you see, while I was on my way home from work I heard a scream in the park. Therefore, I decided I would go and check it out to see what was going on. It was when I got there that I was surprised; one of those strange creatures had attacked someone else, in the park no less. I did the only thing that I could have done and transformed into Sailor Cristallo. After defeating it I called 911 and well headed home."

"You're kidding me," Lisha said surprised. "If these creature keep showing up people really are going to wonder what is going on."

"And that's just the problem. If more people start seeing them and then us in sailor form, they will start to investigate the situation and that will lead to nothing good, for any of us." Allora said looking grim.

"Let's just hope that that does not happen then," Lisha said. "Besides we will be able to make sure that none of that happens if we get there in time."

"Yeah, I guess you are right Lisha," Allora said turning to look at Riley. "So anything happen since you got home that all of us should know."

"Not really, the only thing that had happened was me getting a message from Ami asking how we are and that in its self is quite normal," Riley said with a smile.

"Though knowing you, Riles, you forgot to mention in your reply to her that we have already bought a house over there and that we were planning to leave in a few weeks," Lisha said with a smile.

"Well now that you mention it, I might have forgotten to mention a few things," Riley smiled in amusement as she said this. "You really can not blame me though after all we want to surprise her and to do that we can't really say everything now, can we?"

"I guess not," Lisha said with a smile. "I will see you in the morning as I am heading to bed, so good night."

With that said Lisha waved to Allora and Riley and headed upstairs. Allora and Riley looked at each other before following her example and heading to bed.

* * *

**AN:** Any ideas about what could happen in the story would be most welcome, as well as comments about how it is currently going. 


	4. Chapter 3

AN: If anyone would like to be my beta please tell me through a review or e-mail

* * *

"_Well now that you mention it, I might have forgotten to mention a few things," Riley smiled in amusement as she said this. "You really can not blame me though after all we want to surprise her and to do that we can't really say everything now, can we?"_

"_I guess not," Lisha said with a smile. "I will see you in the morning as I am heading to bed, so good night." _

_With that said Lisha waved to Allora and Riley and headed upstairs. Allora and Riley looked at each other before following her example and heading to bed._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_The past had dug a trail and left the future to follow._

The next two months were busy in the Evans Residence finishing plans, packing, transferring accounts, selling, buying, and having items sent over and placed in their new house. Though the three of them were busy with finishing details, the weeks were not always peaceful. There were a couple attacks during the first 2 weeks of it all, but the last couple of weeks they stopped. It was as if there was no reason for them to keep attacking or that they had turned their attention somewhere else. However, as there was no proof that they had Riley, Allora, and Lisha kept their eyes and ears open for anything.

Two weeks later saw them settling in to their new home just fine and to their delight, there had not been any problems… well yet anyway.

Their home was a cream-colored two-story house settled on four acres of land. On the top floor there was three bedrooms with balconies, one bathroom, and a small living area; the bottom floor had a large living room, kitchen, bathroom, two guest bedrooms, and a closed in pool that was attached to the house; the basement was converged into a library/study with a bathroom. The outside of the house had rose bushes around the borders with a few trees scattered throughout the yard.

Allora was sitting on a bench in the park thinking back to earlier when they applied to be substitute teachers at the local middle school.

_Flashback_

_Walking down the hallway of the local middle school, they ignored the looks they were getting, as they searched for the principles office. When they had found it, they walked it and waited for the secretary to notice them._

"_Can I help you three," she asked after she looked up from her work a couple of minutes later._

"_Yes you can, you see we were wondering if we could apply to become substitute teachers," Lisha said happy they finally had her attention._

"_What! But you three can not be any older than some of the students here and you want to sub?" the secretary asked surprised._

"_Yes we do," Lisha replied as Allora placed their records down on her desk._

_After looking through them, the secretary took them to the principle and two hours later, they were down as substitutes at the school._

_End Flashback_

Looking up Allora started laughing as she watched Riley and Lisha chasing after Stella, as she ran after birds and squirrels.

"Lora, why don't you come and help us instead of sitting there laughing your head off," Lisha yelled at her when she noticed what Allora was doing.

Shaking her head, Allora looked over at Lisha and Riley. Noticing both of them had stopped she called back to Lisha, "Now why would I want to do that when I can sit here and watch the two of you make fools of yourselves?"

Riley looked like she was about to reply when they suddenly heard an explosion farther into the park. Looking to where it had came from, they took off running in the direction that they heard the explosion.

When they got there, they were surprised at the sight that greeted them. There before them was not only a creature that greatly resembled a couple of the ones that they had fought before but it was the group that was fighting the creature that surprised them. The group that was fighting it could not be anything other than sailor scouts. Looking around at each other, they nodded their heads. Raising their hands, that had the bracelets on them.

"Moonlight Star Power," Riley cried out as she was surrounded by a wall of light. When it disappeared, she was dressed in a dark blue fuku and choker, black bows, and black boots, dark blue gloves, and a tiara all with a silver starburst upon them.

"Aqua Star Power," Lisha called out as a wall of light surrounded her. When it was gone, she was dressed in a light blue fuku and choker, dark blue bows and slippers, light blue gloves with a silver starburst, and a tiara with a dark blue starburst.

"Pyro Star Power," Allora yelled out as she too was surrounded by a wall of bright light. After it had disappeared, she was wearing a gold colored fuku and choker, dark red bows and slippers, gold gloves with a silver starburst, and a tiara with a dark red starburst.

Jumping out of their hiding place in the trees, they noticed that they had caught the attention of everyone that was there. Not waiting for anyone to over come their surprise, they attacked as one.

"Stardust Elimination"

"Aqua Destruction"

"Pyro Slash"

By the time the beast had over came its surprise it had been too late for it jump out of the way. The three attacks hit the creature at the same time, effectively destroying it.

By that time, the other scouts had over come their shock and were staring at the three of them.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked the one in the red sailor suit.

"I'm Sailor Cristallo and these are my companions Sailor Rubino and Sailor Ruscello," Riley said pointing out Allora and Lisha respectively as she named them. "Our business is our own, therefore, we will tell you if we wish to and currently we do not wish to," she continued as her, Lisha, and Allora disappeared back into the trees.

De-transforming the three of them headed back to the area they were at before to find that Stella was laying on the bench that Allora had been sitting on earlier. Picking her up the three of them headed home, each of them lost in their own thoughts about what seeing the one of those creatures again had meant.


End file.
